


The Bakery--2

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohh, look, another ‘new’! (Thanks @timepetalsprompts for giving me a much needed kick to get my new started.) This is me, writing a 100 word drabble! OK, expanding on a story isn’t anything new for me, but the word limit is! :) The whole Nine as a bakery owner wouldn’t let me go, so here’s this:</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery--2

The Doctor watched firewoman Lieutenant Rose Tyler try the peppermint chocolate chip cookie, her whisky-colored eyes locked on his as those gorgeously plump lips parted. It was unreasonable and irrational that he wanted to be that cookie, disappearing between those lips.

“Mmmm.” The sound skittered down his spine, wrapped around his imagination, and went straight to his cock.

“This is delicious.” She ginned, that damned tongue—her tempting tongue he really should’ve said, her very tempting tongue—peeking out the side of her mouth.

Grinning, he swaggered—swaggered? Really? Whatever—across the smoke ruined kitchen. “Have dinner with me tonight?”


End file.
